


Just A Little Magic

by fictionalbird



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Double Penetration, Oral, Other, Restraint, Screaming, Tentacles, excessive cum, unrealistic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2374301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalbird/pseuds/fictionalbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose takes a short sleep in order to obtain a small recharge of her magical abilities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Little Magic

Rose awoke. Or perhaps it was more apt to say that her mind awoke, as she knew she was still asleep. She stood, or rather floated (Or was she standing? Floating?), in a place she had been many a time, that strange darkness where one could see into infinity but at the same time see nothing, and where she could never decide if she was standing or floating, as there was no sensation of lifting, but neither did she feel as though she was on anything solid. It was more like she just existed, pure and simple, in this place, and she actually found the feeling quite soothing. Plain existence, not tainted by the world outside her mind, not interrupted or bothered.

There was a reason she was here, though. Magic. She did not have any naturally, but she could get some, as much as she wanted, whenever she wanted. And while she slept too. It was quite efficient, really, nothing else got done during her slumber, and she was glad to allocate that free time to something. Also, it helped encourage her to actually get some sleep sometimes, which was a bonus. Even magic could only hold off the fatigue for so long. 

All that was needed to get to this place were a few simple symbols, drawn on her body, and left while she slept. Oftentimes she did it with the fluids of her own sexual exertion, or that of others, as, not only was it fairly easy, it had the sort of ironic twist to it that she just so loved, for whatever reason. Otherwise, blood worked, even though it was a little messy, and she had once tried it with marker, which also worked, much to her amusement. All that was really important were the symbols, it seemed.

A whisper called out to her, the loudest sound she had ever heard, but still barely perceptible, worming it's way into her thoughts. She had never been sure if the voices were in her head or if they were actual sounds, but she could think of no way to determine if they were. It did not matter too much, really. 

She responded. "You know why I have called myself here, though I suppose what you want is an explanation. Which I will provide, of course. Put simply, I need a little magic. Not that much, mind you, just a quick refresh, as I do not have too much time. Even though it is no business of yours, I will say that I am going on a romantic outing, and I would like some extra magic around. Obviously, the same things as always apply. Do you accept my offering?"

They hissed at her, sneered at her, taunted her, but she stared blankly into the endless, infinite void. "We've been over this. I am not your servant. If I so desired, I could take the magic here and rend you to pieces smaller than I could see, and all your power would be mine. You cannot harm me here, while I can easily harm you. I cannot die in this place. Our relationship is more symbiotic than anything else. I loan myself to you every so often, and you give me the magic I desire. Nothing more, nothing less. Do you accept, or no? I can go elsewhere..."

Finally, they begrudgingly accepted her offer, asking the questions in response, invoking the ritual. And then it was her turn. "I give myself to you, here in this place, wholly. The amount I desire is trivial, a mere morsel, and this will stop when I have gotten what I need, and I will leave this place. Take me, I am yours."

And take her they did. She felt things curl around her limbs, a useless gesture, as it was not like she was going to refuse cooperation in any way, but they liked to maintain some sense of power, she supposed. Anyway, she wouldn't argue, she was getting her magic, and there were worse ways. Even though she wouldn't admit it, especially not to them, she actually enjoyed this, and magic in exchange for a few erotic semi-dreams every so often was barely even a choice. 

They pulled on her, her thighs came apart, her arms went over her head, and darkness curled around them, thick and slimy and squirming, holding her in place as it tickled her skin and dripped over her flesh. A shudder ran up her spine as it started to slip over her more sensitive places, writhing over her nethers and squishing at her rump. She braced herself as it started to push inside, up into her intestines, and up into her vagina, thick and slimy and wriggling and warm and cold at the same time, almost enough to set her off right away --

It pushed at her cervix, and she growled at it, hissed her displeasure at the entity that was enveloping her, projecting it across the void, until it shrunk back, contenting itself with squirming in the warm slickness of her insides, not daring to go where she had told it to not. Not there, not this time, she told it. Keep it simple. She only had a limited amount of time, and even though it passed strangely on this ethereal plane, it passed all the same. 

The thing squirmed within her, stretching her past a point she knew would destroy her real body. But that was the beauty of this place. Reality did not apply. She shuddered and twisted in its grasp for a few more moments, then screeched her pleasure into the darkness, letting it slide into her mouth and muffle her screams when it was done hearing them, another slimy tendril thrusting into her throat. More of it writhed into her hands, between her feet, between and around her breasts, between the plushness of her rump, and everything jumped into motion, spurred on by her ecstasy. 

It began to writhe and squirm and wriggle in earnest, pumping in and out of her, squeezing and thrusting and grinding against what it could not penetrate. She did her best to assist it, stroking with her hands and feet, writhing against it, clenching and thrashing and wailing through countless orgasms, lost in the fervorous throes of her coupling with the dark being.

And she enjoyed it. The impossible lengths shoved inside of her, the coiling tendrils curling around her, the freezingly warm slime oozing over her skin, the orgasms, the unbridled screeching emanating from her own throat. Her body was not made for this, but oh did it feel good nonetheless.

Hours it went on, with not much change, Rose left immersed in a sea of tentacles and slime and deep, deep pleasure, screaming away her sanity for a while. Finally, they were ready to bestow her reward upon her, and they whispered it to her, telling her to prepare herself. 

Rose prepared herself, trying to focus even through the blinding sensations coursing through her body, feeling the swell that signified the almost-end of her ordeal. The darkness bloated and pulsed within her, and she felt the first tingles of magic leaking into her system. The entire mass quivered, Rose included, and it came, flowing forth from the tentacles in great, shuddering, heaving spurts, filling and covering her body with the goopy ichor that was the same color as everything else. It poured down her throat, choking her, and she drank what she could of its power. It splashed up through her insides, coating them in thick, slimy power, seeping into her womb and overflowing in two sputtering geysers from her crotch. It cascaded over her skin, spewing over her breasts, her rump, down her arms and up her legs, onto her stomach and face and back and everything. Magic thrummed on her and in her, setting every fiber of her being ablaze, seeping into her with a not unpleasant tingling. The darkness withdrew and let her soak in her reward, basking in it, the same wails of pleasure echoing across infinity as Rose got what she had came for.

Rose awoke. The real Rose, this time, soaked in sweat and her own cum, panting and gasping for breath, soreness spreading up from her abused lower half. And, of course, the magic, hovering just out of reach, ready when she needed it. A tired grin spread over her face, and she let her eyes flicker back closed for a moment, laying, chest heaving, in her own pool of pleasure for just a few moments more before she had to get up. Her lustful craving had been satisfied, and she floated happily within her own thoughts for a while, sweet, pure magic coursing through her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked it, new readers and old alike! This one is a bit different from my others, and a bit shorter too, but I hope it was a good read nonetheless. Feel free to comment, or come down to my blog (fictionalbird.tumblr.com) to tell me what you think, or suggest what you might like me to write next. Follow me for up to date info on my works, and please send in any feedback you have, don't be shy!


End file.
